


King of Spades

by MistressOfRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boot Humping, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Leg Humping, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Whore of Ren AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfRen/pseuds/MistressOfRen
Summary: You get promoted from your position as the Commander's whore to that of the Supreme Leader's after Kylo Ren takes the throne.





	King of Spades

“The Supreme Leader is dead.”

You heard him clear his throat just as Heavy of the Knights of Ren was easing you out of his arms, his hands on your shoulder and thigh tense and tight while carrying you off the fallen Supremacy and onto the rising Command Shuttle.

“Long live the Supreme Leader,” he forced the words out of himself, as if in physical pain.

“Master Ren?”

“He goes by a different title now. If I have to say it, you have to say it too,” Hux rubbed his neck until it turned red. Or had it been red beforehand?

“Snoke is-”

“Dead” Kylo Ren sat upon the closest thing he had to a throne on the ship. “And the Supreme Leader wants you to bow. Now.”

And how could anyone deny him this? You certainly couldn’t. And neither did any of The Knights of Ren. So when you knelt before him, your head low and unworthy, you saw them drop around you.

“We’ve got them trapped on that salt bal,l” he cleared his throat until it was kyber crystal clear. Then he gave the order to attack. And attack. Again. And again until he cracked his voice. Again.

 

♚

 

“We had them trapped,” he was redder than usual, as if the taste of defeat was stinging his chapped lips like the mineral mines on Crait. “…on that ball of salt, as you put it.”

“I don’t remember asking for your report, General.” The reborn Supreme Leader took his throne on Mustafar, in Lord Vader’s old castle. He was red himself, covered in salt and shame like unshed blood. “Summon our allies. Tell them the First- no, the New Order is in need of their services.”

“Listen to me, Ren-”

“That’s Supreme Leader to you, cur” his voice was lowered, but his hand was raised in another choke hold. Hux was once again forced to kneel. “Now leave us.”

He did leave you - yourself and Kylo Ren - after catching his breath and going red all the way to his bloodshot eyes.

“Master. Oh. I mean-”

“You’ve always been a slow learner, haven’t you?”

It wasn’t a Force grip he used to correct you, it was a Force pull. You were standing on lethargic legs before him in the blink of his darkened eyes.

“S-supreme Leader?”

“ _Thaaat’s better,_ ” he drawled out his lines while drawing you that much closer. “But I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

He used his black and poisonous touch to make you kneel, not the Force. You used your wide and blowout eyes to ask him why you were between his legs.

“Being Supreme Leader takes up all of my time” he pushes you down, all the way down, all the way to the red salted soles. “I don’t even have the time to shine my boots.”

“M-may I?” Your mouth was watering, your pussy was pulsing, your mind was reeling. The most powerful man in the Galaxy was looking down on you and you’ve never been witness to a more intoxicating sight.

“May you what? Serve me? Kiss the ground I walk on? Lick my boots clean?” He lifted your chin up with the tip of his footwear, the one you’ve been drooling over. “You may and you will. You’ll please me while we’re alone or with company. You’ll present your mouth for fucking. You will be kneeling by my side till the end of time.

 

♚

 

The General was going on about credits or investors, dept or sponsors, something or other. You couldn’t be bothered and neither could the Supreme Leader.

“Are we done here?”

Kylo Ren parted his legs and patted his thigh.

“Supreme Leader” he bowed, with all due faux-respect. “It’s imperative that WE remain in the Duchess’ good graces-”

“We’re done here.”

You went to obey his wordless command and wiggled your way into his lap.

“No, we’re not done-”

“I didn’t take you for a voyeuristic type, Hux” he drew back the dress where it covered your chest.

“Master Re-EH” your breasts bounced as the seams came undone.

“I am most certainly not-”

“N-not in front of them” your hands came to cover your cleavage, but were arrested by a single one of his.  
“P-please.”

“You’re playing coy, but I can still smell my semen all over you” he locked your jaw in the other hand. “You took a shower in it this morning.”

“They’re still here- _mmmn_ ” you got knocked up with a kiss, more teeth than lips.

“I want them to watch” he bit his way down to your breasts under the eyes of half of his guards and his entire higher command. “I want them to see how much of a slut you are for me. You’re not wearing anything underneath” he traced your thigh. “Are you?”

As an answer, you parted you panty-less parts and waited for his fingers to fuck you right there, right on the throne in front of everyone.

“Answer me” he growled so gravely his stone-like guards shifted in place. Even the walls seemed to shake.

“No, Supreme Leader.”

“Now tell them what you told me” he almost broke your jaw moving it to align with the rest of your face so that everyone can watch you drooling for his dick. “Tell them what you want me to do to you.”

“I…I want Supreme Leader Ren to fuck me.”

“Right here?”

“Right here.”

♚

 

A toy he kept for his entertainment. A rug he kept for his boots. A whore he kept for his craving. To the First Order, you were either one or all of at once.

“Supreme Leader, this matter is of great importance” the General grumbled from the other side of the throne room. “It requires your undivided attention.”

Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader, had been splitting his attention between love and war. Between petting you lower and lower, below your head of hair and further down from the chrome collar and commanding another attack on the Resistance.

“If I had known it made you this  _wet_ , I would have kept you in chained to my bed the entire time.”

“Supreme Leader.”

“General,” he retreated his hands from you. “You have my full attention,” he extended a leg to you, an invitation for a ride.

He looked so good up there, your master. So royal and commanding. You straddled his boot and clung to his thigh for dear life. You could almost hear glide of your lower lips against the leather. You were humping his leg, grinding against his shoe.

“S-sir-”

He offered you more leather in the for of a finger. You took it, took his whole thumb in his mouth and sucked.

“Quiet, girl," he bounced you on his boot. "The men are talking.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of Tumblr prompts I received after the release of "The Last Jedi".
> 
> https://whoresofren.tumblr.com/


End file.
